Contest Equestria
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: Come one, come all, to Contest Equestria!
1. Dark Wind and Chrysanthemum

Hello, hello. Hello, hello! Welcome to Contest Equestria - the new and improved version, that is!

Some of you may remember my old contest by this name. During it's run, I ran into some hard times in reality and fell so hard behind that I have no hopes of ever catching up. To those who never recieved their prizes, I do apologize.

This time around, I have a different set of rules - both for those taking part in this contest, and for myself.

RULES -

*only one entry per person, per round

*the first place winner will recieve a written prize, to be posted in the story Prizes Of Equestria

*every five rounds, a special prize will be given out! This prize will change for each fifth contest

*there will be at least one contest every week, and no more than three per week

*feed back is loved, encouraged, and needed!

CONTEST -

For the first round, we're going to do something simple. Create a set of parents for Fluttershy. That's it. Go wild!


	2. Piccolo

Hello, hello. Hello, hello. Welcome to the next round of Contest Equestria!

PRIZES -

Third Place goes to Cloud Strife! Thank you for entering, but a bit of detail goes a long ways.

Second Place goes to Twi of TwiLanes! Thank you for entering, I loved your view of Winter Winds!

First Place goes to South Winds! The flutterpony relations won me over - your prize can be found in Prizes of Equestria!

Thank you all for entering, I hope to see from you again!

NEXT ROUND -

Alright, everyone. In this round, you are going to create for me Big Macintosh's future wife! Please read the limits over carefully, as they do count!

_limits_

*she must be an OC

*you must give me her name, appearence, and cutie mark. all other information is up to you.

*you must tell me how the two met.


	3. Twi and South!

Hello, hello. Hello, hello! Welcome to the next installment of Contest Equestria! This is a very special round, because it will be celebrating Mother's Day!

WINNERS -

Second Place goes to South Wind, with Sprouts!

First Place goes to Twi, of TwiLanes, with Piccolo! Your prize has already been posted!

NEXT ROUND -

Okay. Now, for those who took part in Equestria: A Contest, you might remember the sets that I used to do. For those who are new, well, the jest of it is that I am going to give you six children and your job is to create a mother for each one!

The Set -

1. Silver Spoon

2. Diamond Tiara

3. Scootaloo

4. Snips

5. Pipsqueek

6. Featherweight

Rules -

*you must send in a mother for ALL six of the above ponies

*the parent can be biological or adopted

*have fun!


	4. Soundwave and Boombox

Hello, hello. Hello, hello! Welcome to Contest Equestria! I'm glad to see you all!

The last contest is being broken up into six prizes, listed below. Thank you all for entering!

PRIZES -

Silver Spoon - first place goes to TwiLanes!

Diamond Tiara - first place goes to TwiLanes!

Scootaloo - first place goes to TwiLanes!

Snips - first place goes to TwiLanes!

Pipsqueek - first place goes to TwiLanes!

Featherweight - first place goes to South Winds!

*remember that a little bit of detail goes a very long way.

INFORMATION -

The prizes will all be posted shortly. Two are up already, and the next four will be posted in the next several days. I'm in the middle of moving so they may be sporadically put up!

NEXT ROUND -

Welcome to round number four! This time, you are going to submit to me two ponies. The catch? They're going to be the pony versions of characters from a different series.

*submit two ponies - name, appearence, and a brief personality

*you must tell me what series they are from, and what characters they are based on

*you must tell me their relation to the Mane Six, be it romantic, friendship, or familiar


	5. The Hanging Tree

Hello, everyone! I apologize for the delay. I've been without internet for a while now, and unable to post this next chapter.

I want to thank Twi of TwiLanes for sticking with me and for sticking with this contest. It's slow going and, at the moment, I don't have very many people taking part. In fact, last round, it was just Twi.

I'm hoping that this next contest, this very first Fifth Chapter, will help boost everyone's interest!

WINNERS -

First Place goes to Lanes, of TwiLanes! Your prize will be written and posted during my next jaunt with internet! Thank you for taking part, and I hope to see you again!

Second Place goes to Eclectic Bookworm! I adore Harry Potter and that is one of my favorite couples! I'm glad to see you again, too.

Third Place goes to Twi of TwiLanes! Always a pleasure to hear from you!

NEXT ROUND -

Every fifth chapter, there is a special round. It's large and extravagent - with more that is required in each entry, and a larger prize than the other rounds.

The prize is always different, always new.

This time? It's a one-shot of at least 1,000 words.

And what do you have to do for me? Well, my dears, that's a very simple answer.

RULES -

*pick ONE SONG from the list below and use that as the basis for all other entries

*create ONE character to serve as a main.

*create a three sentence plot synopsis based on the chosen song

*wait patiently for the winner to be announced

*enjoy

SONGS -

(lyrics not provided)

1) The Hanging Tree featured in The Hunger Games

2) Forever Young by Audra Mae & The Forest Rangers

3) Hero by Skillet

4) Play It Again by Luke Bryant

(please only use the below format)

Character -

Song -

Synopsis -


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, hello! Hello, hello! Welcome to another round of Contest Equestria!

This was a very difficult contest to judge! All of the entries were great...but I eventually came to the following line-up.

WINNERS -

First Place goes to Twi, of TwiLanes! Your prize of a 1,000+ word story will be up shortly!

Second Place goes to Lankore! I'm so glad to hear from you again! I'll be posting two snippets for you in Prizes of Equestria, to be up soon.

Third Place goes to South Winds! One snippet will be up in Prizes of Equestria, as soon as I get the time!

NEXT ROUND -

Alright! Let's have something a little simple, after that last round. You're going to read the following quote and draw inspiration from it, creating two ponies.

_quote_ - _We are not given a good life or a bad life. We are given a life. It's up to us to make it good or bad._

RULES -

*send in two ponies, both OC's

*make sure they're based off the quote

*smack me if I take too long announcing the winners

*enjoy some tea


End file.
